A known vehicle includes a variable trail length mechanism that varies a trail length of a front wheel that is disposed anterior to a vehicle body and is steerable about a steering axis, in addition to, as the vehicle body, a vehicle body frame and a steering rotation unit that is supported on the vehicle body frame to rotate about a steering axis, and a front wheel support member that supports the front wheel (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The arrangement disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes the oscillation unit that is formed into a frame shape to support upper portions of the front forks and that is oscillatably connected with a front end portion of an upper portion of the steering rotation unit.